


Chocolaty Goodness

by hopefulwriter27



Series: Mated Wolves Series [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day of the full moon and Kurt’s feeling horny. Dave’s happy to oblige his mate’s needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolaty Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> This is 4th in my Mated Wolf series. You should probably read the other ones first. (Not Like Baked Cookies, Sweet Deal, and Sweet Suffering)

Dave’s got big paws in his wolf form. He’s not bragging or anything, but he can’t help but think, _my paws are almost as big as Beiste_ ’s. Without comparing them side-by-side, he can’t be too sure though. He doesn’t see _that_ happening. _I wonder if Kurt can convince her to make a mold too._ He picks up the plaster casting, finally dry after waiting for it to be fired in Kurt’s pottery class, and holds his hand over the paw print.

“Dude,” Puckerman says, “that’s really gay.”   

Heat floods Dave’s cheeks. “Shut up you douchebag,” he growls, eyes snapping towards his pack mate.

Puck holds up his hands. “I’m just calling it like I see it.” The legs of his chair smack against the floor of the cafeteria. He reaches across the table and taps the top of the mold. “It’s one thing to screw a guy. It’s another to let him push you around into making stupid shit.” __

“Kurt’s not some guy,” Dave says defensively. He yanks the casting of his paw print out of Puck’s reach. He starts to lay it on the table besides his lunch tray, then thinks better of it and sticks it in his bag. For safe keeping. _I’m not hiding it,_ he tells himself. _It’ll get broken if I leave it out._

“It’s still gay, even if it is your mate,” Puck says. “You don’t see me letting my mate push me around, do you?”

Before Dave can answer, Kurt materializes behind Puck’s back, lunch tray in hand. “Are you talking about your delusions again?” Kurt asks. He raises an eyebrow at Mike Chang. The boy rolls his eyes, but slides over, leaving a space to Dave’s right. Kurt sets down his tray then walks around the table to take his seat.

“Why are you such a bitch?” Puck asks. Dave would normal punch him in the face for such a comment, but he’s feeling off. He glances at his backpack and hopes Kurt doesn’t ask where the mold is.

Luckily, Kurt doesn’t seem to mind Puck’s accusation or Dave’s cowardice. “First of all, I’m not _a_ bitch, I’m _the_ bitch,” Kurt says wave his finger around like a Mexican drinking worm. He points the finger at the mohawked-haired boy. “And second of all, you need to get over yourself and realize that Lauren isn’t your mate. You’re just in love.” It’s a comment worthy of Santana.  

Puck’s face goes red, from embarrassment or anger Dave can’t tell. A thrill of enjoyment rushes through his chest. _This moment could only be more awesome if…_ Kurt shakes his chocolate milk then sets it on Dave’s tray … _I’d have chocolate milk._

“Thanks,” Dave says with a grin. He sucks down the tiny cartoon in one long chug.  He sends a happy smile Kurt’s way.

“You’ve got some,” Kurt rubs his finger over the skin above Dave’s lips, “right here.” He sticks his finger in mouth and sucks away the chocolaty drop. The motion isn’t meant to be sexual. Kurt’s just a stickler for hygiene, but the second Kurt’s thumb disappears into his mouth, Dave’s blood flows south.

Kurt freezes. His eyes flutter shut and he scents the air. Pink flushes his cheeks. The slide of his fingers in his mouth becomes deliberate. Kurt’s tongue flickers out, licking down the length of his thumb as if he can still taste the sweet chocolate flavor of the milk.

“Jesus, you two are ridiculous,” Lauren snarls as she slams her tray down on the table. Tater-tots bounce from her plate. Puck narrows his eyes and nods in agreement. “Weren’t you already in the mating room this morning?”

“Yeah,” Dave says, voice raspy. A smile stretches across Kurt’s face as he finally drops his hand to his side.  His eyes flutter open and lock onto Dave’s face. His irises are golden. “It’s the full moon tonight.”

“I know you dipshit,” Lauren growls. She’s itching for a fight, and if Dave wasn’t so distracted by the thought of throwing his mate down and fucking him at the table, he’s be more inclined to take her challenge. She’s no small pup either. Her wolf isn’t as big as Dave’s, but it’s a damn sight bigger than most of the other wolves their age.

“Lauren,” Kurt says tightly. “Shut your mouth before I come over there and rip out your hair.” There’s a hint of the animal he becomes in the low rumble of Kurt’s voice.

Puck’s chair tumbles to the floor. “Watch it Hummel.”

Kurt’s in no mood to play. Dave gets a whiff of that musky forest scent that always fills his nose when he and Kurt shift together. _Oh shit._  

“Or what?” Kurt throws down. “Lauren will protect your virtue?”

Surprise snaps through Dave’s system. The comment is chauvinist and completely unlike Kurt. It’s something more his style. It tones down Dave’s rising anger and his already risen lust. “Kurt,” he says seriously.  

“Karofsky, you better get him out of here before I nail his ass to the wall,” Puck warns. Dave wouldn’t normally take the threat seriously. He can completely throw down with Puck, but with the way Lauren’s eyes have shifted yellow and the way he feels the eyes of every wolf in the room, Dave decides his best course is to get them the hell out of there.

“Come on,” Dave says, reaching out to grab Kurt’s hand.

His mate side steps him and sends out a warning growl. _Alright, that’s enough._ Dave answers the growl of his own. Kurt’s eyes deepen in color. Dave steps into Kurt’s personal space. He presses their chest together and dips his head low. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll feel me for the rest of your life.”

Kurt shudders and thrusts his groin into Dave’s. “Yeah?” he questions, tone disbelieving.

Well, _that_ pisses him off. If Kurt wants to make this a game, well then fine. It’ll be a game. Dave shoves Kurt hard enough that he stumbles to the end of the table. Unease filters into Kurt’s face, but Dave’s started and he isn’t going to stop. “You better run, or the big bad wolf is going to get you.” Somehow, Dave managers to deliver the line without sounding like a complete douche.  It’s fucking cheesy as hell, but Kurt loves cheesy, dramatic shit. This is no exception.

A wicked grin lights up the smaller boy’s eyes. Kurt opens his mouth to say something, but changes his mind mid-thought. Half a heartbeat passes, then, like a flash of lightening, Kurt twists on his heels and runs. Dave latches onto the sound of his mate’s boots smacking the floor. He manages a three count before impatience takes the better of him. Their stuff abandon on the cafeteria floor, Dave begins his hunt.

His shoulder hits a student on the way out the doors, but Dave doesn’t stop to help him up. He catches sight of Kurt’s stupid red scarf and bolts. If Kurt’s heavy breathing didn’t clue Dave in to his presence, then the heady scent of his excitement lights the trail nicely.

He chases Kurt down the senior wing and past the band room. For a second, Dave think Kurt’s hidden in the choir room, everything smells like him, but Kurt stops to catch his breath and Dave hears him around the corner. _You’re mine._

 __He has Kurt in his sights as they head outdoors. Kurt’s running for the football field. The rays of spring sunshine fall into shadows as Dave steps under the home-team bleachers. Kurt’s tucked himself behind a row of padded football dummies. He’s thin enough that he’s out of sight. The loss of vision does nothing to stop Dave from breathing in the rich scent of Kurt’s arousal.

He growls, deep and low, and slowly stalks forward. An arm’s length stretches between him and the practice gear when a sharp snarl snaps through the air. Dave has a second of warning before Kurt hurls himself forward. The force of Kurt’s momentum brings both of them to the ground.

They wrestle for dominance. Kurt’s erection sweeps across Dave’s thigh. His playful mood abruptly vanishes. He flips them over, slamming Kurt’s arms into the grass below. “Think you can run from me?” He drags his teeth across Kurt’s jaw. Kurt’s chest and throat rumble against Dave’s body. He twists his head to the side and sinks his teeth into Dave’s shoulder.

“Fuck!” Dave snarls.

Kurt tries to use the distraction to lift his hands and shove Dave off, but Dave’s stronger and holds the boy down. He raises his body so that only their groins and arms press together. He balances his legs on either side of Kurt’s hips and brings his mate’s wrists together above his head. The motion grinds Dave’s erection against Kurt’s. A delicious whimper escapes Kurt’s mouth and Dave slams his mouth down to capture the sound.  

The taste of Kurt’s mouth, hot and slightly chocolaty, sears across Dave’s tongue. Kurt thrusts up. “God,” Dave rasps. “You smell so fucking good.”

“Please,” Kurt groans. Dave slams his eyes shut and thinks of Mr. Hummel, because, yes, he’s really that horny.

Kurt’s twists his arms again. Dave lets them go. Kurt’s fingers go straight for the button of Dave’s jeans. “Get them off,” Kurt demands. Dave does. He yanks down the zipper, raises himself to his knees, and shoves his pants down. He can’t get them over his shoes, so he just lets them bunch near his calves.

He grabs Kurt’s hip and says, “Turn over.” Kurt scrambles, flipping to his knees. He bows forward, resting his body on one elbow. His other hand is busy undoing his fly.

Dave barely waits for the sound of Kurt’s zipper before yanking down his mate’s pants. Like his own bottoms, the angle is wrong to take them completely off, so Dave just pulls them down past the swell Kurt’s ass. Dave groans at the sight of the two pale peach cheeks.

Kurt whimpers, presses his front flush against the grass and shoves his ass high. Dave’s nostrils flare. The scent of arousal is overwhelming. “You ready baby?” He drags the pad of his thumb over Kurt’s hole. His mate is still loose and wet from earlier in the day. His thumb dips inside. Kurt clenches around the digit, desperate for more.

“Don’t tease,” Kurt begs. “I can’t stand it right now.”

A wolfish grin flashes across Dave’s face. He gives Kurt a few shallow thrust before pulling his thumb out. Hand braced at the dip in Kurt’s lower back, Dave lines himself up with Kurt’s hole. “You hot for me?” He wraps his hand around himself and teases Kurt’s opening with the head of his dick. “Want me to fill you?”

“Dave,” Kurt begs. He thrust inside. Kurt howls. Dave answers with a wail of his own. His mate is so hot, so tight.

“Fuck.” Dave screams a curse. He falls forward, chest flush against Kurt’s back. He holds them together with one arm wrapped around Kurt’s middle. His other hand fumbles around Kurt’s arousal. He’s not going to last long, and he doesn’t want to leave Kurt behind.

Every thrust bumps their bodies forward.  Kurt has to dig his hands in the ground or be smashed against the back of the bleacher step. He calls Dave’s name like a prayer. “Dave, Dave, Dave.” Each time the word meets Dave’s ears he thrusts harder.

Dave comes first, Kurt’s scorching hole shuddering around him. He yanks Kurt’s head by his hair and gives him a saliva filled kiss as he orgasms.  Pleasure explodes across his brain and down his spine. It steals his breath and leeches his energy. It’s not until he hears Kurt whine does he realize that his mate hasn’t come yet.

Softening, but still inside, Dave continues to thrust. He bites at Kurt’s neck and strokes him hard and fast. Kurt’s whole body shakes as he spills over Dave’s hand and onto the ground below. After a moment, Kurt’s whole body relaxes. Dave slips out. He falls to his side, arm still wrapped around Kurt’s middle, taking his mate with him.

“You alright?” he asks, rubbing small circles on Kurt’s stomach with his come-covered hand.

Kurt nods but says nothing. He kicks off his pants and uses his foot to help Dave slide his over his shoes. He takes a deep breath then turns so his chest presses against Dave’s. He cuddles close, slipping his leg between Dave’s thighs. He brushes his nose under the larger boy’s chin. His eyes flutter shut; the gold color has faded back to his lovely blue-gray.

“Mmmm,” Kurt mumbles. A handful of sweaty hair has fallen over his face. Dave brushes it back and kisses away the beads of leftover sweat.

“Think we can get away with taking a nap here?” Dave asks.

“No,” Kurt says, word puffing against Dave’s skin.

“Didn’t think so.” Neither of them move. Dave’s eyes feel heavy. _What the worst that can happen?_ he thinks. “Maybe we’ll be sent home.”

“Mmmm,” Kurt rumbles again. He throws an arm over Dave’s side.

Dave takes that as, _Great plan!_ His allows his eyes to drift close. A nap never hurt anyone.

 

 

 


End file.
